


[PROMPT]  Akko Grows A Cock And Diana Helps~

by Izissia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: anonymous  asked:Akko misfires a spell resulting in her getting a dick. She enlists Diana's help. She is only too eager to help Akko through intense oral and ball sucking action. (Ball sucking, Deepthroat, Dick worship?).





	[PROMPT]  Akko Grows A Cock And Diana Helps~

Akko gasps as the jolt of energy twirls in the air, and slams back beneath her crotch, "Oh.. No!" she pants, her hips swing forwards as an immense pleasure sears through her cuntlips, a burning desire slamming into her body as her efforts to be lazy backfired immensely.  
Her fingers pry into her skirt, lifting it up to stare at the bubbling, writhing desire that spilled into her panties. The searing hot pleasure rippled through her cuntlips even as her second hand rips down her panties! "Hah!" Akko gasps, her now bare ass bucking up off her bed as she leans back against it and just let the spell take control.  
Her cuntlips spread apart, her body tingling with desire, her eyes grew wide as her body shifts and reforms between her very eyes! "Nhnhnnnn!" the blushing witch gasps in pleasure as a grotesque mass of flesh tears from between her cuntlips! "hieeee!" her face scrunches up and a throbbing, thick pole of dickflesh tears from between her cuntlips and sprays a thick gush of preslime towards her face!   
That thick, veined mass of flesh was heavy, its bulbous tip drooling a steady stream of prenut. The skin subtly darker than her own, but she noticed it. Curling her fingers around the base of her massive, magical cock, thick angry cumveins bulged throughout her dickflesh, and her balls tensed up with desire, "Oh.." Akko pants, "You're new." with one hand softly jerking off the very base of her extra thick monster, her other hand drops down to cradle those nuts.  
She jerks and pants, sloshing her balls between her fingers. Waves of pleasure ram her flesh and stuff her head full of hedonistic desire, her tongue lolls free and her grip tightens, she jerks harder, faster! Her ass lifts up again and... Nothing! "Hahhhh!" she cries out, as her dick tenses up, but not an ebb of cum pours from the tip. She was sure she was supposed to feel something, something so much more than this. Her orgasm stolen from her her poor, magical curse!  
"Diana." Akko pants, if anyone knows how to fix her curse, it'll be her. She tries to tug her panties back up over her massive bulge, that subtly darker dickflesh spilling completely free from her undies, dripping precum towards her thigh, it wasn't noticeable if she shoved her skirt over it, right?

Her cock bulges out her skirt as she trots towards Diana's room, thick gobs of cum dripping from her dick and leaving a trail as she marched there. Rapping her knuckles along the others door got her a stern, "What're you doing here?" from the gorgeous blonde.  
"I was hoping you could help me with... This." Gasp~ Diana's eyes went wide and she chokes on a mouthful of air. Akko's skirt lifted up to reveal that massive, fleshy monster of drooling girlmeat. Her throbbing pillar demanded the others attention, Akko's panties straining around the very base of that cock, her balls making a sizeable outline in her undies.  
"Get in." Diana pushed Akko onto her bed, and dropped to her knees beneath the girl, ripping her panties down, in her haste to shove Akko into her room, she hadn't noticed the door was slightly ajar behind them! Her ass juts out behind her, as she leans her face forwards and... Schloooooorp~ Her juicy, wet lips stretch around the massive dangling nuts beneath that cock. Well, one of them anyway.  
That dribbling arousal drapes across her face, she grips onto the base and gives it slow, sensual pumps, forced to wink from the weight of that pole across her face, it completely covered one of her eyes and dribbled ballslime towards her forehead. PWAP~ Her lips popped off those nuts, and she jerks that meat faster. "I'll fix this, but you owe me." the blonde girl spoke, several thick lines of spit stringing from her lips to the one dangling orb she'd polished to perfection.  
Her fingers pumped along the base of that pole, rhythmically pumping that cock against her face. It was so hot, so heavy and warm. It rots her brain away and demands her attention, sending a pleasurable tingle through her flesh.  
Diana's face was soon stretched around that massive cock, as she did her best to cure the other. Those balls too lavished in attention. Of course, nobody would peek in on them, and the obscenely loud noises that escaped her room. Her fingertips caressed and curled along Akko's dangling, potent nuts, her lips wrapping tight around the tip of that mushroom crown. Schlooorp, several thick bubbles of spit pooled from her lips and spilled all along that cock, bobbing her face at a steady pace, those bubbles of spit POPPED~ And filled the air with slippery wetness.  
"Annn~" Akko grunts, pushing her hips forwards, her eyes fixate on the gorgeous sight of Diana's pristine, strawberry pink lips stretching around her vulgar pole. "My other ball~" she begs, pushing her heavy nuts into Diana's manicured nails.  
"Mhmmm..." Diana nods, sliiiding her face back for what felt like whole seconds off of that shaft. POP~ Another bubble burst, thick lines of spittle stringing from her face to that cock, before they dripped down towards her tits, "I'm in charge here, don't get any ideas." Diana moans, leaning her face down, down, her other eye closed by the weight of that massive pillar draped across her face. Thick gobs of precum coating her forehead. As Akko pushes her hips forwards, and humps into that face, that preslime was smeared into her features.  
Schlooooooorp. Her lips stretch, and her tongue darts forwards, lapping and licking and circling along that heavenly nutsack, utterly, completely, polishing Akko's balls through. Till both of them were dripping with wetness. "There..." The girl huffs, her warm breath tickling those sensitive orbs. "Now, I'll make you cum." slowly, steadily she began to pepper kisses up and along the underside of that shaft, her plush pouty lips kissing their way up and up. Before smooooching against the crown.  
She swivels her head ever so slightly, rolling her lips against that drooling crown. Her eyes narrowing, Akko's as wide as could be, the room stunk of sex while Diana steadily sunk her face forwards. Slowly, steadily. But she didn't bob, nor back down. Inch after inch of that massive pole wormed its way into her throat and it only stuffed deeper, and deeper. Diana forcefeeding every inch of that cock into her face. Ghlk~ As it hit the back of her throat, she gagged ever so slightly, but she didn't back down.  
Akko's fingers curled into the bed, her hips lift at that masterful blowjob, eager to stuff that dick deeper into Diana's face. Smoooochu~! Her lips wrapped around the very base of that pole, her lipgloss leaving a mark around Akko's pubic, a soft pink circle around the very base of her dick. And then, only then did she pull her head back, before slamming her face right into that pole, again and again. Schlorp~ Squelch~ Drooooool. This frantic facefuck lasted barely even two minutes, as Akko whines with sheer desire.  
Thick ropey lines of spit curved from Akko's lips to the very base of that cock when she pulls her head back, before she slams it forwards and shatters that streak of spittle, sending it splashing out around her cock. Thwap~ Again and again, the messiest, sloppiest throatfuck Akko had ever imagined coursed through her body before, "Cumming!" Akko howls with desire and a massive, steamy eruption of virile girmcum pours into Diana's gullet.   
She doesn't stop. Why would she? Her goal was to milk this cock dry. Her bobs only grow shallower, slamming her face down again and again onto that spasming, flexing cock. Thick and angry cumveins bulging out along that massive spear, bulging across the surface of her darkened skin as the hot white goop pours from her tip and bulges Diana's belly! Gallons of cum, absolute gallons, and Diana swallowed it all. To the best of her abilities~.   
Akko's climax refused to stop, just as Diana refused to cease her bouncing, before Diana could even gag in protest, lines of cream were bubbling across the side of her lips, and spilling down along her chin. PWAP~! A hefty cumbubble pops from her nostril and stains her face, her hair clinging to her body in odd ways thanks to the heavy sweat she'd worked up. Akko couldn't focus, her mind completely whiting out with blissful pleasure, she'd remember this moment for the rest of her life.

"Ghuuuuh...." Diana lifts both hands up towards her face, to catch the massive torrent of cum that poured from her face, her gut was so full, she was backed up, unable to swallow anymore as she kneels beneath the girl and lets all the cum she'd caught spill from her face, stringing across her palms and fingers. "There...." She wheezes, her breath short and shallow, her face bright red, beneath all that cum. "It's died down."  
Akko blinks, at some point she'd fallen completely horizontal, just her legs dangling off the bed for Diana to swallow, she shifts up on her elbows, and peers down at her floppy, dribbling cock. "I thought you were going to get rid of it." she huffs, well, it wasn't so imposing when it was completely soft.  
"I guess you'll have to come back tomorrow then." Diana scowls, flicking a thick streak of cum from her fingers and attempting to look a little more presentable.


End file.
